


【日本語翻訳】And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)

by kotoritoshio13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Enjolras Has a Limited Understanding of Social Mores, Frottage, Grantaire is Trying His Best, Ineffective Courtship Rituals, Japanese translation, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Please Cut Him Some Slack, Translation, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoritoshio13/pseuds/kotoritoshio13
Summary: Japanese translation ofAnd Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear) by dannyPURO訳：正直に話し合おう（そして、はっきりさせよう）アンジョルラスは自分が何を待っているのかを知っている（彼が何を考えているのか知っている。夜遅くに、彼の手が自分の脚の間に導かれる時に、彼が誰のことを考えているのかを知っている）−−クールフェラックはからかっていたが、彼は子供ではなかった。求愛がある種の時間が経てば、親密な関係になることを知っている。男性が一緒にベッドに入るようになることを知っている。自分には経験がないにもかかわらず、二人がそこで何をすることになるかを知っている。全部知っている。彼はその全てをグランテールとの間に欲しかった。本当に。ただ……まあ、彼はグランテールと一緒に出かけてもう７回目だということもわかっているし、グランテールがそのような関係を持とうとしていることを示すような兆候は全くもって何もない。少なくとも、アンジョラスとそのような関係を持とうとする兆候が何もない。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	【日本語翻訳】And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Let Us Speak Truthfully (And Let Us Be Clear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020708) by [dannyPURO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyPURO/pseuds/dannyPURO). 



> 作者様に翻訳許可をいただいたので、英語のレミゼ二次創作を翻訳させていただきました！間違い等見つけた場合は、優しく教えてくださると嬉しいです。(Pixivにも投稿済み。PixivでR-18を閲覧するためにはアカウントが必要なので、こちらにも投稿しています。）  
> 日本語への翻訳を快諾いただいたdannyPURO様には本当に感謝しております！Thank you thank you so much to dannyPURO-san, for letting me translating this amazing fic!
> 
> 読んでいただいた方は、ぜひ原作のリンクに飛んでいただき、下の方にある「Kudo」というボタンを押して頂けますと幸いです（サイトのアカウントがなくても、誰でも押せます！）。  
> また、日本語でも構わないので、感想も残していただけるととても嬉しいです。

アンジョルラスは不思議に思わずにはいられない。何かが起こるまでに、一般的には何回一緒に外出する必要があるのだろうか。確かに、彼は求愛儀式の専門家ではない。専門家といえば、クールフェラックか、バオレルか、はたまたお互いに効果的に求愛しているように見えるジョリーとボシュエだろうか−−。これが普通である可能性もある。ただ……そうではないようだ。グランテールと二人きりで出かけたのももう今回で７回目だった。それに、クールフェラックが３回目で既にそうなるということを示唆するようなことを言っていたし、それ以上の４回も外出しているから。それなのに、まだ何も起きていない。 

彼が何を待っているのか知っているとは言わない。というか、むしろ、彼は自分が何を待っているのかを知っている（彼が何を考えているのか知っている。夜遅くに、彼の手が自分の脚の間に導かれる時に、彼が誰のことを考えているのかを知っている）−−クールフェラックはからかっていたが、彼は子供ではなかった。求愛がある種の時間が経てば、親密な関係になることを知っている。男性が一緒にベッドに入るようになることを知っている。自分には経験がないにもかかわらず、二人がそこで何をすることになるかを知っている。全部知っている。彼はその全てをグランテールとの間に欲しかった。本当に。ただ……

まあ、彼はグランテールと一緒に出かけてもう７回目だということもわかっているし、グランテールがそのような関係を持とうとしていることを示すような兆候は全くもって何もない。少なくとも、アンジョラスとそのような関係を持とうとする兆候が何もない。

それはそれでいい、本当だ。アンジョルラスは、そういった男の人との付き合いを楽しむ男ばかりではないことを知っている。興味がないのか、宗教の問題か、それが何であれ、一部の男性は、単に楽しい夕食以上のことを望んでいない。それか、ひょっとすると自分のアパートの中での個人的な優しいキスか、それか、夜に片手を相手の手の中に滑り込ませること以上のことを望んでいない。しかし、彼はそれだけで満足していた。それがグランテールが提供するすべてのものであれば、彼は完全に満足するだろう、ただ... 

ただ、それさえも単なる幻想だ。何も起きていないからだ。グランテールは彼を夕食に誘った。二人きりでの夕食に。なぜ誘ったのか。アンジョルラスはまだわからない。何時間も話し込んだ。そしてまた会う約束をして別れた。何度も何度も何度も何度も何度も。それだけだ。

アンジョルラスがグランテールが普通に男のことを好きなのかどうかわからないのは、構わない。それは別の話だ。だけど、アンジョルラスはグランテールが若い女性に対するのと同じように若い男性といちゃつくのを見てきたし、前の晩サロンで見たハンサムな詩人の話をしているのを聞いてきた。それに、グランテールは彼を食事に誘ってきたし、もう７回も会っているのにまだ何も起きていない。 

だけど、それでも構わない。アンジョルラスは尊重している。それはグランテールが決めることだ。彼がこれ以上何も望まなくても、アンジョルラスは二人の会話を楽しむだろうし、彼と一緒に過ごしたいと思うだろう。 

だからといって、コンブフェールのアパートに入った時にドアをバタンと閉めてしまうのをやめるわけではない。 

「ジョルラス？」

「腹が立つ！」アンジョルラスは言った。一日の終わりの彼は黙るのは得意ではなかった。

コンブフェールは書いていた手紙を脇に置いて、椅子にもたれかかった。「夕食は不味かった？」

アンジョルラスはコートをソファに放り投げた。コンブフェールは睨みつけた。一瞬の沈黙の論争の後、アンジョルラスはおどおどとコートを取り上げて、ドアのそばに掛けた。そうしてコートの代わりに自分の身をソファに投げた。「夕食は素晴らしかった」と彼は言う。「素敵ではなかったのは、グランテールは僕が彼とのロマンスよりもレストランとのそれに興味を持っているような印象を受けているという事実だ！」

コンブフェールは眉を顰める。彼は思考しながらしかめっ面をすることに長けていて、それがアンジョルラスが彼のことが好きな理由の一つでもある。「彼は手を出してこないのか？まだ？」 

「まだだ！」

「面白い」彼は机を指で叩いた。「それはクールフェラックが勧めたチョッキか？」

アンジョルラスは生地をつまんで思い出そうとしていた。クールフェラックに助けを求めるまでは、彼は自分の一部のチョッキが他のものより優れていることにさえ気づいていなかった。「そう確信している。だけど、君は彼がチョッキのような些細なもののために僕をはねつけるようなことをするとは思わないだろう？ドレスコードが重要なのは理解しているが、僕はこの分野ではクールフェラックほど熟練しているわけではないから、グランテールがそれをそれほど気にしていないことを願っている」彼は付け加えなかったが、さらにいうと、グランテール自身がダンディな人ではなかった。それが気になるわけではない。むしろ彼の服の着こなしが好きだった。

「そんなことはないと思うよ」コンブフェールは彼をよく見た。「君のチョッキのボタンはずっと掛け違っていたの？」 

アンジョルラスは冷たくなった。 「そんなことは...」 

「掛け違っているよ」

アンジョルラスは下を向いてうめき声をあげた。彼はいつも何かを台無しにしているようだ(彼の頭の中では、チョッキのボタンを間違わなければ、グランテールは彼のことを少しだけ好きになっていたかもしれないと思っていた。もしかしたら、キスしてくれていたかもしれない。)。 アンジョルラスは手の中に顔を突っ込んだ。「ああ、僕は何も正しくできない」と彼はつぶやいた。 

コンブフェールはため息をつく。「そうだな、確かに君は...」 彼は椅子から立ち上って、ソファに座っているアンジョルラスの横に座り、チョッキのボタンを外して直し始めた。「そんなことないってわかっているだろう。普通よりも時間がかかっているんだーーまあ、実際にはロマンスに基準なんてないが。グランテールは単に用心深いだけなのかもしれない。結局のところ、彼が君を敬愛しているのは秘密ではないしね」

アンジョルラスは指の間からこっそりと覗いた。「本当に？」

「本当に」 彼はアンジョルラスのチョッキをいじり終えると、肩に腕を回した。 

アンジョルラスは彼の肩にもたれかかって泣き言を言った。 「君とクールフェラックにとって これほど難しいことはなかった」

「クールフェラックは好奇心旺盛で大胆な生き物だから、普通の求婚者の手本にしてはいけない」彼は微笑みながら言った。アンジョルラスは、親愛なる友人がクールフェラックの努力に困惑していたことをはっきりと覚えていた。 

「それでも」彼はため息をついた。「僕たちはもう７回も一緒に外出している」

「君は手紙を書くべきだよ」 とコンブフェールは言った。 「文通は伝統的だからね。そしてジョルラス、愛を込めて言うが、君はカジュアルな会話よりも書面でのコミュニケーションの方が得意だ」

彼の言う通りだ。アンジョルラスは憤慨して抗議するふりをすることもできない。 「手紙だと言ったか？」それは考えものだ。 

「ちゃんとしたラブレターでなくてもいいかもしれないな、もしも君が言うように物事がゆっくり進んでいるわけではないなら。でも心のこもった言葉で書かれた手紙は誰にでも好まれるものだ」コンブフェールは本当にアンジョルラスが知っている中で一番賢い人だ。 

ただ−−

「ちょっと待って！君はクールフェラックに手紙を書かないじゃないか！」アンジョルラスはコンブフェールの腕の中で彼の言葉の偽善をより効果的に暴露するために振り向いた。 

コンブフェールは笑う勇気があった。 「クールフェラックに手紙を書いているよ」と彼は言う。 

余計にわからなくなってきた。「君は毎日、時には１日に2回も彼に会っている。いったい何を書くことがあるんだ？」 

「ああ、いろいろなことさ」

アンジョルラスは彼が続けるのを待った。彼は続けなかった。「じゃあ、教えてくれ」

「嫌だね」 

「教えてくれ！」

「教えない！」

「僕は君の最も古くて親愛なる友人だ。何を書いているのか教えてくれ！僕抜きで何を話すというんだ？」

コンブフェールはまだ笑っている。「君には思いもつかないことだね」

アンジョルラスは腕を組んで拗ねた。そして、自分の全ての状況を呪った。 

しかし、彼はグランテールに手紙を書いた。数枚（正確には6枚）の下書きと数日（4日）を要したが、最終的には言いたいことをすべて4ページに抑えることができた。コンブフェールは重いため息をついて納得した。アンジョルラスは華美な言葉や甘い言葉が得意ではなかったが、自分の気持ちを伝える手紙を作成するために最善を尽くした。 

彼はグランテールと一緒に過ごす時間が長くなったことを喜んでいると書いた。彼と食事をするのはいつも楽しいが、一緒に過ごす時間を増やすためには、他のことをした方がいいのではないかと書いた。人の愛情とは不思議なものであり、人はその愛情や真の姿がどこにあるのか、知ることはできないが、人は試すものだし、手紙も書くこともあろう、と書いた。彼は、グランテールを高く評価しているのには多くの理由があるが、その一つは、他の無名の同胞とは異なり、チョッキのようなくだらないことではなく、会話を大切にしているという事実である、と書いた。(グランテールが既に知っているように、木曜日に集会があるから、もし時間があれば、グランテールが自らの芸術の才能を使って、チラシを用意してくれてもいいかもしれない、と書いた。) (木曜日の集会の日はフイイの誕生日であり、フイイが彼らのもっとも大切な友人の一人なので、その日を誰も忘れてはいけない、もしグランテールがそのお祝いにささやかな感謝のしるしを提供してくれるのなら、強制ではないけれど、感謝されるだろう、と書いた)。彼は、すぐにまたグランテールと会いたい、そしてそれは木曜日の集会（これは重要な集会である）だけである必要はない、としたためた。

そして、草案からはいくつかの言葉を削ぎ落としたので、アンジョルラスは全て書き直し、それを封筒に入れて送付した。 

彼は待った。 

ただ待った 

待っているうちに木曜日になると、集会の前に返事が来ないことが明らかになった。がっかりすると同時に悔しいことだった。自分の手紙は極めて要点を突いていて、とてもよく書かれたものだと思っていた。きっとグランテールはその意味を理解して、それに応じた返事をするだろうと思っていたが、どうやらそうではないようだ。 

明らかにそうではない。 

しかし、彼は集会に出向き（チョッキのボタンをきちんと閉めているかどうかを慎重に確認した）、グランテールが返事をしなかったことについては、何もしないことにしようと心に決めていた。(もしかしたら、グランテールがまだ手紙を書き終えていないほどよく練られた手紙を書いているだけなのかもしれない、と彼はドアを開けながら考えていた。それはそれで納得がいく。) 

フイイはまだ来ていない。予想通りだ。なぜなら彼は仕事の都合が理由で、１０分ほど遅れて来ることが多かったし、バオレルが丁寧に言ったように、アンジョルラスが堅苦しくて面白みのない人（※）だからという理由で、１０分ほど早く来ることが多かったから。

驚いたことに、グランテールももう来ていた。他にやることがあったからという以外の理由はなく、彼もいつもは遅刻したがるのだけれど。「アンジョルラス！」と奥のテーブルから呼びかけると、彼はアンジョルラスがよくわからない何かを空中で振っている。 

アンジョルラスは近づいた。「こんにちは、グランテール」と彼は辛うじて言った、というのも、グランテールは髭を生やしているようで、おかげで信じられないほど気が散ってしまうからだ。 

グランテールは彼に書類を突きつけた。「命令通りに」

アンジョルラスは眉をひそめた。そして、何かのヒントを求めて書類をかき分けた。 

ああ、これは……  
  
彼が手紙で頼んでいたチラシだった。きちんと印刷された素敵な紙に出来上がっている。「ああ 」と彼は言った。「ああ、ありがとう、グランテール」 

グランテールは肩をすくめた。「基準を満たしているか？」

「素晴らしい」とアンジョルラスは言った。「本当に、本当に、ありがとう」

グランテールはニヤけるのを抑えようとしているようだった。「言われた通りにしただけだ」と言うが、頬がピンク色に染まっている。 

アンジョルラスも微笑んだが、考え込んでしまった。グランテールが明らかに自分の手紙を読んでいたのなら、なぜ彼は……

なぜ…… 

フイイが扉を開けて、謝罪の言葉を口にすると、バオレルがやかましくホーと叫んだ。手紙などというくだらないことを考えている暇はなかった。なぜなら、その日はフイイの誕生日で、それが大切なことだったから。

アンジョルラスは、彼を取り巻く若い男たちの山の中から、フイイが姿を現すのを待った。彼自身は、結局のところ、人と寄り添うことは苦手だった。しかし、彼は傍らに立ってそれを見ていて、微笑みを隠そうとしなかった。彼は友人たちを本当に愛していたのだ。 

（アンジョルラスは、グランテールがフイイの背中をたたいて、丁寧に包装された小包を手渡すのを見ていた。開けてみると、中身は鉛筆なのが見えた。良い、頑丈なものだ。いい贈り物だし、安物でもなかった。グランテールは親切な友人だ。） 

しかし、今度はフイイはアンジョルラスに近づいてきた。 

「フイイ！」彼は言った 「フイイよ、友よ、誕生日おめでとう」

二人は抱き合った。「悪かったな、アンジョルラス」とフイイが言った。「集会の邪魔をするつもりはなかったけれど、 バオレルがビスケットを買ってきたようで、 騒動を起こすのを止められないみたいだ」 

何て馬鹿げたことを。 「フイイ、君は僕の大切な友人だ」 彼はフイイの手を握りしめた。 「君は貴重な仲間だ。君の視点、助言、解説は他の追随を許さない。君は皆に愛されていることに気づくだろう−−皆が君を祝いたいと思っても驚かないでくれ。そして、どうか謝らないでくれ。僕はこうなることを予想していて、集会の前の３０分をお祝いのためにとっておいたし、今日は早く集会を終えることも計画している」 

フイイは親切に感謝の言葉を述べたが、彼の頬はわずかに赤みを帯び、目には面白がっているような輝きを放っていた。 

グランテールは横で、シャツの袖の中で笑いをこらえている。 

アンジョルラスはできるだけそれを無視しようとした。「贈り物を持ってきた。ちょっとしたものだけど。ほら、これを……」彼は自分の周りを見渡し、テーブルの上を見た。おかしいな……彼がここに入ってきた時には持っていたのに。

「椅子の上の鞄の中にある。さっき置いただろう」と コンブフェールが部屋の向こうから言った。 

コンブフェールに感謝だ 。

彼はそれをとって、手渡した。 

フイイは、いつものように、丁寧に包みを解いた。それはシンプルな贈り物だった。サン・ジュストの著作のいくつかで、アンジョルラスが読み、役に立てていたもので、贈り物にふさわしいものだった。フイイは微笑んで、その本をしっかりと握りしめていた。ということは、彼の評価は正しかったようだ。アンジョルラスが悩んでいたのも、また良いことだった。 

バオレルがビスケット関連の目的でフイイを引き取った後、グランテールはアンジョルラスの元へと歩み寄った。「誕生日のお祝いに間に合うようにスケジュールを組んだって？」と尋ねる彼に、もし半年前のことだったらアンジョルラスは怒っていただろう。ただ、グランテールは少し微笑んでいて、アンジョルラスは悪意を持って何かを言っているというよりも、彼がアンジョルラスをからかっていることの方が多いのではないかと疑い始めていた。 

「もちろんだ」と彼は言う。「普段なら、遅れることを予期していてもそのままにしているが、フイイが集会を引き延ばしてしまうと心配するかもしれないと思ったから、単純に計画した。それだけだ」

それに関して本当に例外的なことは何もなかったが、グランテールは…

グランテールはふっと笑って、アンジョルラスの肩に手を置いた。アンジョルラスの心臓が飛び跳ねるには十分な長さの時間だった。そしてグランテールは手を離して、ポケットの中に戻したが、アンジョルラスの心臓はまだ集会の残りの間、落ち着かないようだった。 

集会は終わった。この集会は……生産的ではなかったと言えるだろう。バオレルはフイイに膝の上に座るように言い続け、ジョリは痛風を恐れて政府の状況を批判的に評価することに集中することができなかった。 

(言うまでもなく、出席者全員が投票を行い、満場一致でジョリは痛風ではないと判断したが、彼をなだめることはできなかった。) 

こうして、会議はあまり生産的ではなかったが、陽気で楽しいものとなった。アンジョルラスは文句も言わずに集会を２０分早く終えた。なんと言っても、フイイの誕生日だったから。グランテールが作ってくれたチラシを丁寧に入れてバッグに詰めていたところ、誰かが彼の横で立ち止まった。 

彼は顔を上げた。グランテールが両手を後ろに回して彼の横に立っていた。 

アンジョルラスは突然、非常に馬鹿らしく、少し麻痺した感じがした。「ああ」と彼は言った。 「グランテール！」

「アンジョルラス」グランテールは言った。彼は咳払いをした。「忙しいかい？」

彼は急いで残りの荷物を鞄に詰め込んで肩にかけた。 「いや！いや、忙しくない。僕は空いている。何か用か？」 

グランテールはまたもや咳払いをしたので、アンジョルラスは彼が病気なのではないかと疑った。「一緒に歩いて帰らないか」と彼は尋ねた。そして、アンジョルラスは…… 

アンジョルラスは一瞬息ができなかった。耳に血が流れていて何も聞こえない。彼は唾を飲み込んだ。「ああ」彼はかなりまともな声を出そうとしたけれど、彼の心は堕落した教会の聖歌隊のように『キタキタキタキタキタキタ』と歌っていたので、それが難しく感じた。「ああ、ぜひ。素敵だ」

「うん、素敵だ」

ひょっとすると、とアンジョルラスは思った。おそらく、グランテールは親密な関係になる前の適切な外出の回数を７回（または８回だ、散歩がどれだけ大切かによる）と考えたのだろう。おそらく彼はドアの前で立ち止まり、アンジョルラスは彼をお茶に誘う時間を持つだろう。そしてドアが閉まるとグランテールは近づいてきて彼の顔を両手で包み込んで、キスをして−−

グランテールは興味津々な表情で彼を見ている。 

とにかく。 

「最後に会った時に君が言っていた短編小説を読んだ」とアンジョルラスは言った。ミュザーンを出て、一ブロック先に進むまで話をしなかった。「ド・バルザックを」

グランテールは喉の奥で変な声を出した。「君が？」

アンジョルラスはうなずく。「ちょうど次の日の朝に、本屋で手に入れたんだ」

「で？」

「で、何？」

「で、どう思った？君の時間の価値があったのか？ 貴重な革命計画の邪魔をしたのか？」少し厳しい言い方だが、アンジョルラスが見た時、グランテールは緊張しているように見えた。

彼は肩をすくめた。「好きだと思った」

グランテールは、アンジョルラスが会った誰よりも素早くて万能である（とはいえ、アンジョルラスは、最近は彼の多くの友人たちについて『会ったことのある誰よりも賢い』と評価していた）が、そんな彼は眉をひそめていた。「でも？」

アンジョルラスはため息をついた。彼は 『でも』を避けたかった。「でも僕は君ほど小説の分析に長けているとは思わない。読んで気に入ったけれど、夕食の時に君が言ったことを全部思い出そうとした。 僕が考えていたことより理にかなっていたから。また君と会うのを待ってから、読んでいればと願い続けていた。そうやって、君にもう一度説明してもらいたかったんだ」

「おお」

「ああ」

「えーっと」

「あの、それは..」 アンジョルラスは再びちらりと見た。グランテールはまたもや濃く激しいピンク色に顔を紅潮させ、アンジョルラスの視線に応えようとしない。アンジョルラスは微笑みを噛み返した。「うん」

二人は角を曲がった。 

グランテールはまたもや咳払いをした。 「カフェで会って話し合おうか？君が望むならな、アポロン。いつでも喜んで手伝うよ」

アンジョルラスはグランテールの手首に手を当てた（グランテールは敷石に躓きそうになった）。「そうしてほしい」とアンジョルラスは言った。 

グランテールは、アンジョルラスがすでに彼に注意を払っているときには、多くのことを話そうとしなかった。 

二人は歩き続ける。実際には外は暖かくなかったけれど、十分な暖かさだったし、何よりもアンジョルラスは寒くなかった。グランテールと一緒に歩くのはとても気持ちがよかった。何気なくおしゃべりをしていると、二人が階段の上にたどり着くまで、自分のアパートに近づいたことに気づかなかった。

「さて、」とグランテールが言うと、アンジョルラスは突然、これは誘惑であり、すべての終局は、家に招待することと、理想はセックスであるはずだったことを思い出した。 

「中に入らないか？」グランテールが何かを言う前に、アンジョルラスは尋ねた。 

そしてグランテールは……

一瞬、アンジョルラスはグランテールが「うん、もちろん」と言うのを確信した。グランテールは少しでも身を乗り出そうとしているようにも見えた。アンジョルラスは、彼の手を握ろうと、危うく手を伸ばしそうになった。そして−− 

そしてグランテールは言った。「いや、僕は−−それはあまり良い考えだとは思わない」アンジョルラスはもはや何が起こっているのか理解できなくなった。 

「うちには......お茶があるけれど？」と試みるも、それは自分の耳にもでたらめな言い訳にしか聞こえない。 

グランテールは首を振った。「ごめん。家に帰らないと」と言ったが、アンジョルラスは小耳に挟んだ話から、グランテールがいつも何時にベッドの上に倒れているかを知っていて、それは今の時間に近いものではなかった。彼は少しだけ振り返り、動こうとした。 

そしてアンジョルラスは、なぜか自分が持っているとは知らなかった胆力で、グランテールがアンジョルラスの階段から離れる前に、彼の手をつかんだ。「日曜日にショパンの演奏会がある」アンジョルラスは言った。「コンブフェールのいとこの好意で招待されたんだ。彼がパリで演奏するのは初めてで、君が芸術に造詣が深いのは知っているし、僕も同伴者を連れて行くことができる。それで、もしよければ一緒に…来てくれないか？」  
(実際には、彼が持っているのは、一人分の出席の招待状と、コンブフェールも招待状を持っているという知識と、コンブフェールが良い友人であるという知識だけだが、それは関係ない。) 

グランテールは息をつき、まだ絡み合ったままの二人の手をじっと見つめた。「君は−−わかった」

「え？」

「うん、行こう」

「わかった」とアンジョルラスは言った。それは、彼が期待していたものではないが、何かではある。「おやすみ、グランテール」

「おやすみ、アポロン」グランテールは言った。彼は振り向いて歩き出したが、数歩も歩かないうちに、彼は立ち止まり、肩越しに振り返った。「じゃあまた日曜日に会おう？」

アンジョルラスは息を吐く。「そうだ、日曜日に」

そしてグランテールがいなくなった。アンジョルラスは鞄の中の鍵を探して、階段でつまずきそうになり、ソファに身を投げ出して、コンブフェールの家に文句を言いに行くことの是非を考えた。 

(彼は文句を言いに行くのはやめることにした。しかし、朝一番にコンブフェールの家に行って朝食を食べながら評議会をすることには反対していない。なぜなら、これは馬鹿げているからだ。そもそもグランテールは家に招待されたいわけでもないのに、なぜ家まで送って行ったのだろうか。セックスする必要すらないのに。もしグランテールが家に入ってきてお茶を飲んでソファに座って、約束通りにバルザックの話をしてくれていたら、アンジョルラスは床に溶けてしまっていただろう。彼はまた、演奏会のチケットを求めてコンブフェールに懇願しないといけない。アンジョルラスはただ効率的な男だった。) 

日曜日がやって来る。アンジョルラスは、自分のソファに座って、クールフェラックとバオレルが彼のドレッサーからすべての衣類を取り出して、床に敷き詰めてまとめて見ることができるようにしている様子を眺めていた。 

「後生だから、アンジョルラス、」とクールフェラックは言った。「これだけ？これで全部なのか？」

アンジョルラスは顔をしかめる。「今まではこれで十分だった」

バオレルはクールフェラックに対して視線を送った。必要とされている援助をすることに同意しなかったら、アンジョルラスが憤慨するであろう視線だった。『そうだった？』とは、言わなかったので、それをいうよりはマシだ。「本当にグランテールに求愛しているみたいだね？」とバオレルはアンジョルラスの長靴下をあさって言った。 

アンジョルラスはため息をついた。答える必要はない。 

残念ながら、クールフェラックが彼の代わりに答えた。「彼は努力している。ただ、どちらかと言うと、求愛されようとしている」

「へえ」

「何？」クールフェラックは尋ねた。アンジョルラス自身が椅子張りに顔を埋めている間に、アンジョルラスの恋愛人生について完全に引き継ぐことにしたようだ 。

バオレルは肩をすくめた。「おもしろい、それだけだ」彼は満足した様子でクールフェラックにストッキングを投げつけた 「グランテールにもそう言ったのか？」

あり得ない。「そうはいかない」とアンジョルラスは言ったが、率直に言って、どうやるのかわかっていなかった。「単に求愛されようと頼み歩くわけにはいかない」 

「まあ、」クールフェラックは言った。 「悪いニュースの運び手になるのは嫌だが、ジョルラス、しかし、ほとんどの人は、女性でない場合、求愛されることを期待して歩き回ることは全くない。ただ単に……」彼は粗野な仕草をした。 

バオレルは苦笑した。 

アンジョルラスは、すでに眉をひそめることに熟達していたが、もう少し強く眉をひそめて、クールフェラックが助けに来てくれていたことを思い出した。（彼はまた、内心では、クールフェラックがおそらく正しいという事実を考えないようにしようとした。） 

彼はバオレルとクールフェラックが服をより分けるのを見て、グランテールは彼らが選ぶものは気に入ってくれるかどうかについて考えていた。もしかしたら、自分の服装を誰かに選ばせるのはよくないことなのかもしれない、と考え始めると、考えるのをやめられなくなってしまった。おそらくグランテールは、彼がおしゃれな服を着ているときには、彼のことをあまり好きではないだろう。おそらく彼はアンジョルラスの試みを笑うだろう。ひょっとするとクールフェラックの影響力があまりにも明白になって、グランテールはそれを見抜いて、アンジョルラスがどれほど絶望的であるかを理解するだろうし、彼はおそらく二度と彼に会わないことを決意するかもしれない。ひょっとすると−− 

アンジョルラスは顔の上に枕を置いてうめき声をあげながら、その晩の惨事を避けるために、その場で枕で自分を窒息させたいという衝動に抗おうした。

枕で自分を窒息させることにはならなかったので、彼はクールフェラックとバオレルが選んだ服を着た。髪を精一杯整えて、ショパンが演奏するサロンに向かって出発した。彼の哀れな恋の努力なんてクソ食らえだ。彼は何週間もこれを楽しみにしていたし、グランテールが彼との時間が無駄だと判断した場合は重要じゃないからだ。なぜなら…

なぜなら…

アンジョルラスはため息をついて、入る前にもう一度髪を整えようとした。これはもちろん二重の目的があった。少しだけ正気に見せることと、息を整えるための時間を与えるという。なぜなら、グランテールが中にいるかいないかという概念から心臓がドキドキしているからだ。 

彼はドアを開ける。 

初めは、グランテールのことが見えなかった。サロンは夕暮れ時の薄暗がりの中で薄暗く、一瞬だけ、すっぽかされたのだと思った。ほとんど安堵した。気まずい夜になることが確実であることの恥ずかしさから解放される。だけどそれは操作的な言葉だった。なぜなら、もしグランテールが姿を見せないならそれはサインだから、つまり… 

彼はこれを望んでいないというサイン。アンジョルラスを望んでいない。それは... 

隅のテーブルから手を振るグランテールが目に入った。 

アンジョルラスは一瞬にして息ができなくなる。 

「アポロン！」グランテールの呼びかけは、アンジョルラスが聞き逃すかもしれないと思ったのか、少し大きすぎるくらいの声だった。彼はワイングラスを持ち上げた。ワインがロウソクの光を受けて彼の顔に光を投げかけた。 「アポロン！」

グランテールがこれ以上注意を引く前にアンジョルラスは彼のそばに近づいた。 「こんにちは 」と彼は言って咳払いをした。「グランテール」

グランテールは苦笑したが、アンジョルラスには理解できない。彼は自分が笑われることをしたとは思っていなかった。「やあアンジョルラス、今晩は来てくれてありがとう」 

グランテールの隣の椅子に座ったアンジョルラスは、顔をしかめた。そして、沈黙の中思い出していた。彼から求愛されたいなら、まず好かれなければならない、そのためには礼儀をわきまえなければならない、たとえグランテールがからかったとしても。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールの顔を見上げた。グランテールが満足げな笑みを浮かべているのかと思ったが、その代わりに、緊張しているように見えた。 

「君のチョッキ、素敵だと思うよ」誰も何も話さなかったのちに、グランテールは言った。「とてもシャープな服を着ているね」

彼は頬を熱く紅潮させた。「ありがとう」と彼は言った。もう少しで、『だけどこれは自分で選んだわけじゃない』と付け加えようとしたが、グランテールがそんな風に彼を見ているときには、どうしてもそう言えなかった。「ありがとう」と彼は再び言った。 

グランテールも普段よりも洗練された身だしなみをしているように見えた。髭を剃ったようだった。頬には恒久的な暗い影はないが、剃る過程で一度や二度、自分の体を傷つけたようだった。シャツは真っ直ぐになっていて、見違えるほどだった。彼の髪はいつもよりもちゃんとしているように見えた。変な感じだった。アンジョルラスはもちろん好きなのだが（グランテールに関係するものは大抵好きだ）、変な感じだ。 

「君もなかなかいい感じだね」と、アンジョルラスはやっとの思いで言った。 

グランテールはワイングラスの脚をつまみ、咳払いをした。「白状するが、僕はこの件にほとんど関与していない。これはボシュエのシャツだ。だから焦げ跡がある」

アンジョルラスは何も…「焦げ跡は見えないが」 

「チョッキの下にある」と彼は説明して少しニヤッとした。アンジョルラスの反応を誘導しようとしている時のように。「もしかしたら今夜君も見ることになるかもしれないな」

アンジョルラスは息を飲んだ。彼の顔は急にとても熱くなり、頬が紅潮した。「もしかしたら今夜見えるかもしれない」と彼は言ったが、いつもよりも荒い声になっていた。もしグランテールが自分の思っていることを言っているのならば、神よ、これまで待っていたことは、混乱と疑問と渇望のすべての価値があったことになるだろう。もしグランテールが今夜彼と寝るつもりなら…… 

グランテールは、ワインを喉に詰まらせそうになりながら咳をした。アンジョルラスは手を伸ばして彼の背中を撫でなければならなかった。咳を止めてくれたらいいのだけれど。（そして、絶対に感じているわけではなかった、ボクシングで筋肉質になった身体が彼の手の下で熱く走っているのを）。「君…」彼が再びアンジョルラスの視線を受け止めるために顔を上げると、彼もまた顔を赤らめている。 

「何？」

「君がそんなことを言っちゃ……」と言い始めたグランテールは、アンジョルラスが何をしてはいけないのか、正確には何ができないのか、本気で彼に言おうとしているかのように彼を見ていて、アンジョルラスは急に腹立たしくなった。グランテールは一体何様なのだ。アンジョルラスにきゅ、求愛し、夕食に誘ったり、家まで送ったり、サロンで会ったりしているのに、アンジョルラスが何か動き出した時には驚いたように振る舞うとは、一体どういうことなんだ？ 

「非常に無遠慮だな」とアンジョルラスは言う。「君が僕の言うことを全くコントロールできる立場にいると思うのは」それを言った途端、彼はそれがあまりにも辛辣だったことに気がついた。特に今はグランテールに好かれなければならないのに。だが、グランテールは眉をひそめたり、持ち物を集めて出て行ったり、喧嘩をふっかけてきたりしなかった。彼はただ笑って、椅子に深く座り直した。 

ああ、神様。笑う彼は素敵だ。 「ああ、信じてくれ、アンジョルラス」とグランテールは言う。「そんなことはできないとわかっているよ」

それが何を意味するのか 。

グランテールはワインをもう一口飲んだ。アンジョルラスは彼を見ている。喉のラインを見ている。舐める前に口の角に落ちる雫を見ている。もう少しで目をそらしそうになった。とにかくグランテールは彼の視線を受け止めた。 

「それで」アンジョルラスは、グランテールから視線をなんとか引き離し、テーブルクロスに目線を移すことに成功して言った。「君の絵はどうだ？」

「僕の何？」

「君の」彼は咳払いをした。 「コンブフェールは君が描いていた絵を見たと言っていた。素晴らしい絵だったと。今はどういう感じなんだ？」

グランテールは首をかしげて、彼を見つめた。「君は芸術の基本も知らない。一緒に出かけたからといって、興味を持ったフリをする必要はない」

「そんなことはしてない」と彼はふてくされてテーブルクロスの裾の緩んだ縫い目をつまんだ。 「ただ知りたかっただけだ」 

グランテールはじっとしていて妙な目で彼を見た。 「うまくいってるよ 」と彼はやっとの事で言った。「思ったより時間がかかるが、うまくいっている」

「そうか」とアンジョルラスはいって、他に言いたいことをいうのを我慢した--『お願い、見させて、見させて、心を開いて』「それはよかった」

「それで、君は？」グランテールは長く沈黙が続いた後に、吐き出すように言った。

アンジョルラスは眉をひそめた。「僕の……絵？」 

「調子はどうだ？」

「ああ」 アンジョルラスはよく調べるべきだ。グランテールの周りにいるといつもより知能が低くなるということを。 「元気だ」

「元気？」

「まあ…」グランテールが、アンジョルラスが何を望んでいたのかを知っていればもう少し元気になっていただろう。７回も待たずに済んでいれば……今は８回か？８回も−−確かに、今夜の終わりには何かが起こるだろう。グランテールが咳払いをして、硬くうなずき、ドアの前に背を向けるだけで、ああ、神様、もし彼が今夜もそんなことをしたら、アンジョルラスは叫んでしまうだろう、本当に。「うん」と彼は言うと、少し背筋を伸ばして座った。「僕はとても元気だ」

グランテールはうなずいた。 「よかった」

少しガサガサとした音がして、多くの人が一人のために道を開けていた。そして、若い男がピアノの席に座ったが、それよりも重要なのは、グランテールがアンジョルラスの横に椅子を移動させて、音楽をよく見ようとしていることだった。彼が近くて、とても近くて、アンジョルラスはまた息ができないように感じた。 

その男、若き日のM.ショパンが演奏を始める。 

グランテールがアンジョルラスが芸術をほとんど知らないと批判したのは間違いではなかった。芸術については全く情熱的にはなれない。しかし、今回についていえば、これは良いことだと思った。なぜなら、今ここで、グランテールが彼のそばにいて、音楽に夢中になっていると、アンジョルラスは目線を離すことができないことに気がついたから。キャンドルの明かりに照らされた彼の横顔の切り口から。雌鹿のような黒くて大きな目の周りの柔らかなしわから。部屋の反対側にあるピアノの鍵盤を真似してテーブルの上で落ち着きなく、テーブルの上を柔らかくたたく指や、髭を剃り損ねた顎から。それは…それは… 

アンジョルラスは息をついて、彼に少し寄りかかった。我慢できなかったのだ。

ピアノが流れている。 

二人は、サロンの一番暗い隅に一緒に座っている（アンジョルラスは、それが意図的なものなのか、グランテールがわざとこのテーブルを選んだのか、何か意味があるのか、疑問に思わずにはいられなかった）。暗くて十分な距離があり、誰もがピアニストを見ていて、アンジョルラスはグランテールの足首を引っ掛けるのに十分なくらいの距離に、椅子の中で移動した。それでもかろうじてだ。

グランテールが動き出し、その大きな瞳でアンジョルラスを見つめようとする。彼は何かを言い始めるかのように一息ついたが、何も言わず、ただ見つめ続けた。 

アンジョルラスは勇気を持って慎重に、慎重に、動かないように自分自身を律した。なぜなら、そうしてしまうとグランテールが離れてしまうからだ。だけど、アンジョルラスは彼に近づきたかった。 

グランテールは離れなかった。 

１分が過ぎた。ピアノに視線を戻す。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールを見つめ続ける。 

二人の足首はまだテーブルの下で引っ掛け合ったままだ。アンジョルラスはグランテールが離れていくのを待って、待って、待っていたが、彼は離れようとしなかった−−むしろ、その方が少し安心感があった。 

ただ、それは... 

それだけでは十分ではない、としかアンジョルラスは考えられなくなった。もしかしたら、グランテールが何かしらの意思表示をしてくれていれば−−「やめてくれ」とか「続けてくれ」とか「もう少しゆっくり」とか「今夜うちにおいで」とか−− もっと安心に感じられたかもしれない。だけど今のままだと……。 

面白いことに、今、反応を得るためだけに、限界を超えて、無理をしたい衝動に駆られているのは、アンジョルラスの方なのだった。 

グランテールは相変わらずピアノを弾くショパンを見ていた。アンジョルラスは深呼吸をして手を伸ばし、グランテールの太ももに手を置いた。 

膝と股間の中間点に近いところだが感じるには十分だ。グランテールは驚いて、ワイングラスをひっくり返しそうになって、彼の手はアンジョルラスの手首を掴んだ。そしてアンジョルラスは思った。少なくともグランテールはわかっているだろう、少なくとも彼は答えを持っているだろう、だけど……

しかし、彼はその場に留まり、凍りついたままだった。そのままの状態で、アンジョルラスの手はまだ彼の太ももの上にあった。ついにだ。これが、これが、『接触』なのだ。 

グランテールは目を閉じ、深呼吸をした。「からかうなよ、ムッシュー」彼は非難するように言った。ピアノの音が響く中で彼の声はとても静かだったが、鋭く、とにかく切れ味がいい声だった。 

このままの状態でいても何もいいことはなかったので、アンジョルラスはグランテールが握っているところから彼の手首を引き離そうとした。だが、グランテールはしっかりと握ったままだった。「僕はからかったりしていない」とアンジョルラスは囁き返した。なぜなら彼はそんなことしないから。彼はからかったりしない。その後に続かないことは何もしないのだ。ただ、グランテールがあまりにも長い間、彼をこれ以上近づけさせてくれないから。そして−−

グランテールが目を開ける。彼はアンジョルラスを妙な顔で見ていた。彼の表情からは全くもって何も分からないが、アンジョルラスは希望を抱かずにはいられなかった。ああ、もしかすると……「じゃあつまり、君が嘘をついているということかな」そうグランテールがいうと、アンジョルラスは一瞬息ができなくなった。音楽が流れる中、グランテールはまだ低い声で続けた。「あるいは、騙したり、策略したりしている。僕にはわからないが、最終的にはすべて嘘になるのではないだろうか？どんな理由であれ、自分は何も望んでいないからな 」

アンジョルラスは彼の手を引き離し、接触を断ち切った。「僕はそんなことはしていない」と彼は再び言った。声を静かに保とうと努力しないと、叫んでしまいそうだった。「僕を非難するのはやめていただきたい」彼は息を吸ったり吐いたりした。「君が夕食に誘ってくれた時から、僕は一度もこの関係に関する自分の意図を誤解したことはなかった。だが、君にとってはそうではなかったかもしれないと感じ始めている−−...」 アンジョルラスは立ち上がると、椅子が床に擦れる音が大きく響いた。顔が熱く赤面し、心臓がドキドキしていたから、心配している暇はなかった。 

アンジョルラスは今や怒っていた。一体全体グランテールにアンジョルラスが嘘をついているとどうして非難されなければならないのか。アンジョルラスが望んでいたのはただ一つのことであり、最後まで見届けたいと考えている以上のことは何も求めていなかったのに。グランテール以外のものを望んだこともないのに。

グランテールはまだ彼を見つめていたから、アンジョルラスは息ができなかった。 「アンジョルラス」と彼は弱く優しく言って、手を差し伸べていたかもしれない。だが、アンジョルラスは確信を持てなかった。なぜなら、彼はすでにサロンを出ようとしているから。他の客はどうでもいい。コンブフェールのいとこなんてどうでもいい 

彼は自分がどこに向かっているのか、はっきりとはわからなかった--ただ、まだ心臓があまりにも速く打っていて、激怒していて、寒かったことだけはわかった。だけれど、そのことですらあまり感じられなかった。誰かが彼の後を追ってドアを開ける音が聞こえた。アンジョルラスはただサロンから離れ、グランテールから離れようとした。 

グランテールは、アンジョルラスを呼んで、彼を追いかけて走ってきた。路地で彼を捕まえて腕を掴み、その場で彼の足を止めた。グランテールはアンジョルラスを必死な目で見ていたから、アンジョルラスは単純に歩き続けることができなかった。「何を……」

「僕は嘘をついていない、グランテール、」アンジョルラスは言う。重要なことだった。「そして、僕は…」彼の声が途切れて、唾を飲み込んで、もう一度言った。「僕はからかったりしない」

グランテールは彼の腕を強く握った 「じゃあ何をしているんだ？何をしようとしていんだ、なぜこんなことをしているのか、僕に何をして欲しいのか？」

「何をして欲しい？僕は何を…」アンジョルラスは足を踏み鳴らし、グランテールが掴んでいた腕を引き抜いた。「食事に誘ってくれたのは君だった！僕はただ待って、待って、本当に僕たちの時間を楽しんでいた。だが、何も起こらず、僕は気が狂いそうになっている！僕に何を求めているかって？分かっているつもりだったが、明らかに分かっていなかったようだ」

グランテールはまた見つめている。「君は……」

「からかっているんじゃなくて。ただ……」

彼はグランテールに割り込んで欲しかったし、彼の代わりに言って欲しかったし、彼をあざ笑って欲しかった。たとえそれが認めなくてもいいという意味であっても。だが彼は黙ったままだ。 

寒さを少し感じるようになった。 

アンジョルラスは咳払いをした。「君は僕を夕食に誘った」と彼はもう一度言った。彼の声は意図したものよりも柔らかくなっていた。 

グランテールは一歩下がった。アンジョルラスはそれがいいことなのか、悪いことなのか、よくわからない。

「君に食事に誘われたから」 アンジョルラスは気を取り直してグランテールの視線に合わせた。まさにこれで決着がつくからだ。「それには…意図があると思って、僕は待っていたんだが……」彼は肩をすくめた 

「意図？」グランテールがやっと言った。 

「僕はからかっていなかった」とアンジョルラスは言った。 

そしてグランテールは……止まった。ほとんどその場所に凍りついた。まるで止まれと言われた自動人形のようだった。 彼のまなざしは柔らかくなり、緊張感が増した。「アンジョルラス？」と彼は尋ねる。グランテールは周囲を見渡した。路地はさびれていて、孤立していて、人里離れている。 

アンジョルラスはうなずいた。 

「教えてくれ……」彼は一歩前に出て、再び近づいた。「もしもこれが君が言いたかったことではないとしたら、そう言ってくれ。僕は神に誓う。これ以上一歩も動かないし、君を放っておくし、追求したりしない。誓うから」

アンジョルラスは再びうなずく。 

彼がうなずくと、グランテールはゆっくりと手を伸ばし、アンジョルラスの顎に手を当てた。 

アンジョルラスは息ができなかったが、それすらどうでもよかった。 

「アンジョルラス、」とグランテールはどこか苦しそうな声で言った。アンジョルラスはまばたきをする。「教えてくれ」

アンジョルラスは唾を飲み込んだ。喉が乾いている。「話すことは何もない」と彼は言った。 

そしてグランテールは彼にキスをした。それはほとんど貞淑なものだった。--ゆっくりとしたシンプルなもので、ただ、グランテールは、自分自身を引き離すことができないようだった。 

それはどうでもいい。アンジョルラスはキスを返して、グランテールに身を任せて目を閉じた。だが、一瞬で彼は引き離した。「ここではやるべきではない」と彼は言った。 

「そうだな」グランテールは言った。彼は手を離した−−アンジョルラスはその喪失を嘆く。「そうだな。もちろんだ」

「家まで送ってくれ」

グランテールは目を見開いて彼を見た。彼の瞳は濡れていて、遠くの街灯で目が輝いて見えた。「なんだって？」

「アパートまで送ってくれ」

「わかった」彼は言った。彼の声はとても柔らかく、まだ近くにいたからか、アンジョルラスにしか聞こえないようだった。 

彼らは歩く。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールがこれほど長い間沈黙できることを知らなかった。アンジョルラスの横を歩いているグランテールは、歩調を合わせて歩いているが、彼の目は石畳に釘付けになっていた。アンジョルラスが手を伸ばして、ほんの一瞬でもいいから手の甲をグランテールの手に少しでも近づけたいと思っているのにもかかわらず、頑なに手が届かないところにいた。 

アンジョルラスは馬車が通り過ぎるのを見ようと振り向くと、グランテールは通りではなく彼を見つめていた。グランテールは一瞬にして視線を落としたが、アンジョルラスはまだ顔を紅潮させていて、そして……変な意味でめまいがしそうだった。 

アンジョルラスの部屋までの道のりは長くはない—彼らが歩いているスピードだと、おそらく20分か、もう少し短いかもしれない。いずれにしても、二人がアンジョルラスの部屋のドアに着くまでにはそう時間はかからない。 

グランテールは彼の方を向いたが、彼はアンジョルラスの顔は見ようとしないようだ。「それで」と彼は言う。 

「それで」とアンジョルラスは言った。 

「それで」とグランテールはもう一度言った。彼はチョッキの裾をいじくり回し、指の間でねじっている。「じゃあ次は木曜日に会えるかな？」

アンジョルラスは、グランテールが何を言ったのか理解するのにしばらく時間を要した。その頃にはグランテールはすでに背を向けていたが、考える前に彼の袖を掴もうと手を伸ばした。 

「アンジョルラス？」

「木曜日には会わない！」

「会わない？」

彼はため息をついた。「会うだろうけれど、それは問題ではない！」

グランテールは彼の方を向いたが、彼は躊躇している。疑問に思っているようだ。 「つまり、君の言いたいことは…」

「僕の言いたいことは」とアンジョルラスは言うと、今はできるだけ小声で囁こうとした。「僕が言いたいのは、もし君が僕と寝たくないのであれば、拒否する権利はある。だけど、そうでなければ、僕はどうしたらいいのか途方に暮れている！家まで送ってくれと頼んだのに！他にどんな意味があると？」

その瞬間は完全な沈黙となった。「君は……」グランテールは咳払いをした。「僕と寝たいのか？」

アンジョルラスはグランテールのペニスを見る前に完全に気が狂ってしまうことを確信した。「僕ははっきりとそう言わなかったか？」

「アンジョルラス」グランテールは言った。彼の声には、今まで聞いたことのない絶望感があった。「真面目にやってくれ、頼むから」彼は思わず近くに傾いた。「君は…」

「僕は本気で言っている」と彼はそう言ったが、グランテールはまだ彼を警戒……それか恐怖の目で彼を見ていた。アンジョルラスはグランテールの手を取ろうと手を伸ばした。「2階に来てくれ」

そしてグランテールは、深く不安定に息を吸い込んで言った（ああ、よかった）。「わかった」

アンジョルラスはグランテールの手を握ったまま階段を登った。彼はグランテールが逃げようとしていると思ったわけではない（まあ、もしかすると少しはそうも思っていたかもしれない）。近づくにつれて、グランテールの手を握る力が強くなり、まるで生命線であるかのようにアンジョルラスにしがみついていたから。 

彼がドアの鍵を開ける頃には、グランテールが息を止めたことをかなり確信していた。 

二人は中に入り、ろうそくを灯した。ドアがしっかりと閉じられ、鍵が閉まる。「大丈夫か？」アンジョルラスは尋ねた。

グランテールは無言でうなずく。 

アンジョルラスは彼にキスをした。路地でやったキスとは違う--柔らかくもなく、貞淑でもない—だが、グランテールがやっとここに来たのだから、アンジョルラスはそうせずにはいられなかった。アンジョルラスはまだ片手をグランテールの片方に絡ませ、もう片方の手は彼の頬に当てた。だが、問題はグランテールがキスを返してくれないことだ。

アンジョルラスはキスを弱めてから、彼から離れた。グランテールの瞳は固く閉じられ、アンジョルラスと絡めていない方の手を自分の脇できつく握りしめている。「グランテール、」とアンジョルラスは言った。 

グランテールは何もしない。 

「グランテール、」彼は再び言った。 

彼は、目を閉じたままうめき声のようなものを吐き出した。アンジョルラスは動きを止めて、グランテールの頬から手を離したが、グランテールはまだ、もう一方の手を万力のように強く握りしめている。 

アンジョルラスは深く息を吸い込んだ。「君はやりたくないの？」 

「いや、」グランテールは苦し紛れに吐き出した。アンジョルラスは彼の心臓が停止しそうになったが、グランテールは続けた。「いや、いや、そうじゃなくて、僕は望んでいる、僕は−」

「何を望んでいる？」

「アンジョルラス」 彼はなんとか言った。それが答えなのか懇願なのか、奇妙な冒涜的な祈りなのか、アンジョルラスにはわからない。 

グランテールはまだ目を開けようとしない。 

「グランテール」とアンジョルラスが言うと、ゆっくり動いて、手を上げてもう一度グランテールの顎に触れた。「グランテール、僕を見て」

抵抗できないかのようにグランテールは目を見開いた。目を開けてアンジョルラスを見た。アンジョルラスが今まで見たことがないほどの感情がそこに見えた。多くの絶望、恐怖、それは......欲望なのだろうか。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールの顎の角を親指で撫でた。夕方早くに気付いたその場所を。髭を剃るのを忘れていて、少しだけ荒れているその場所を。 「何が望みだ」と彼はもう一度尋ねる。 

彼は唾を飲み込んだ。 

今や、二人はとても近くに立っていた。もしアンジョルラスが次に何が起こるかを知らなかったとしたら、皮膚の下で鼓動を打ち鳴らす音が彼を狂わせることは間違いないだろう。今のところ、それは集中するのに役立つだけだ。 

アンジョルラスは手を下に滑らせて、代わりにグランテールの首の横に置いた。彼はその熱く美しい肉の下で彼の心臓が必死のリズムで鼓動しているのを感じることができた。グランテールの息は、浅く、速く、不安定だった。

やっとのことで、グランテールが口を開けると、アンジョルラスもそれを感じることができた。「わからない」とグランテールは言った。「わからんないんだ、アンジョルラス、神よ、何でもいいから、何でもいいから、君がくれるものなら、何でもいい」

「わかった」とアンジョルラスは言った。他に何も望むものはなかった。「わかった」と再び言うと、彼は身を乗り出したが、髪の毛の幅の距離で止まった。「今度はキスを返して欲しい」と彼はつぶやき、グランテールにキスをした。 

グランテールは、彼の人生で一度だけ、言われたとおりにした。彼はキスを返した。深く、徹底的に、完全に。アンジョルラスはグランテールの口の温もり以外には何も知らない。柔らかい肉に対する歯の刺すような感触以外には何も知らない。自分の身体に寄りかかる身体の熱さ以外は何も知らない。彼の脇腹に熱く当たるグランテールの手以外は何も知らない。ああ、もう一方の手は、まだアンジョルラスの手を握ったままだ。そうして、グランテールはその手を放し、アンジョルラスの巻き毛に指を絡ませようと手を伸ばした。アンジョルラスは後ろに動いていることに気づかなかった。背中で扉が押されるのを感じるまでは。

気がつくとグランテールの外套の背中を掴んでいた。グランテールはただ彼にキスをし続けている。もちろんそれはアンジョルラスがまさに望んでいたこと、彼が必要としていること、ああ、彼は全くこれを必要としていた。彼がこんな風にグランテールに抱きしめられて、あたかもこれ以外は世界で何も必要ではないかのようにグランテールにキスをされていると、アンジョルラスはただ、本当に息をすることができなかった。

グランテールが彼の唇を噛むと、アンジョルラスは意志の断片が残っているにもかかわらず、不満げな音を自然に出してしまった。「良いかい？」グランテールはそう尋ねるために身をそらしたが、二人の唇は触れたままだった。 

それに何と答えればいいのだろうか？何を言うことがあるのだろうか？心臓がドキドキして、血が肌の下を駆け巡り、グランテールをもう一度感じたいと思って彼にまた近づきたいと強く願うせいで目を開けていられなくなった時に。彼はいつものように過ちを犯さないように、あえて言葉を発しなかった。彼はうなずき、息を吸い込むと、ああ、なんと、彼はグランテールの匂いに包まれていた--かすかな汗の匂い、ワインの匂いがするが、清潔なウールの匂いと熟成した香水の香りもする。 

「アンジョルラス？」グランテールは再び尋ねた。彼の声は荒く、低い。 

彼は頭を傾けてグランテールの額に自分のそれを押し付けた。そして、グランテールの外套から指を離そうとした。彼は咳払いをしたが、それがどれほどの効果があるのかはわからない。「僕たちは……君は……」

グランテールは息を吸う。「何でもする」彼はつぶやき、アンジョルラス口の隅に軽く、素早くキスをした。 

「できる……」アンジョルラスは、原稿がない場合は言葉に得意なわけではなかった。そして今、グランテールがこんなに近くにいて、「何でもする」みたいなことを本当にそう思っているかのようにいうから、余計に彼の言葉の能力は向上しなかった。その代わりに、アンジョルラスは行動に移すことにした。グランテールの外套の後ろから両手を放して前の方に持っていき、留め金をいじくり回すが、外すことができなかった。彼の指は不器用で鈍い感じがした。「お願いだから、グランテール、お願い」 

グランテールは両手を上げてアンジョルラスの手に加わると、しばらくの間二人の指が触れ合った。そして、グランテールは留め金を巧みに外していった

外套が床に落ちた。 

アンジョルラスは、強い肩、大胆な胸、チョッキの下の薄手のシャツの袖と直面した。「おお、」と彼は言った、というか、彼自身がそう言うのを聞いた。 

「おお？」グランテールは面白がっているような声で言ったが、アンジョルラスが顔を上げると、彼の目には不安の影が見えた。 

アンジョルラスはチョッキに手を伸ばす。「構わないだろうか−−」

グランテールはうなずいた。一つずつボタンが外れていって、チョッキが垂れ下がる。首に巻いていたタイを外そうと手を伸ばしていた。そして、彼はシャツの袖とズボンだけになってしまった。 

アンジョルラスは膝が弱くなり始めてきた。（というか、単に弱くなり続けているのだけなのかもしれないが）。 

「君のためなら」とグランテールが言うと、そう、そう、これがアンジョルラスが望んでいることなのだ。これは彼が望んでいることだ−−二人の間にはナンセンスなことはなく、チョッキも少なく、外套もない。しかし、グランテールの手はまだ留め金を握ったままで、彼の目はアンジョルラスの目を探っていた。「構わないかい？」アンジョルラスはその時初めて、グランテールが答えを待っていたことに気付いた。 

「イエス、」アンジョルラスは息をついた。「イエスだ」

巧妙な指が留め金を解き、ボタンを外して結び目をほどいていった。だが、目の前にはグランテールの胸と肩と腕がある。アンジョルラスはそれらに手を伸ばし、触れずにはいられなかった。剥き出しになったグランテールの首の脇に手を当て、もう片方を肋骨に当てた。

二人ともシャツと装具だけになると、グランテールは再び彼にキスをする。二人の距離は縮まり、以前よりも熱くなった。アンジョルラスは触れたい思う以上のことが少し欲しくなってきた。どうして……。 

グランテールのシャツの片側を捲り上げて、手を下に入れて、熱い肌を直接感じたり、触ったりすることは、不適切なことなのだろうかと彼は考えた。

ああ、でも彼のズボンの中は硬い。彼はズボンの中で硬くなっていて、グランテールはまだとても近くにいる。もし彼が間違った動きをすれば、グランテールは確実にそれを感じるだろう。 確かにアンジョルラスは熱中しすぎていたが、人生でこんな風に感じたことはなかった。彼は人生でこんな風に望んだことなどなかった。胸から心臓が打ち抜かれそうになるような気がした。 

筋肉質で幅の広いグランテールの太ももが、彼のペニスに軽く触れた。 

アンジョルラスは凍りつく。「僕は」彼は息をしようと努力した。グランテールがまだ離れようとしていないことが、彼の努力を台無しにした。「僕は、僕は、申し訳ない」と彼はそう言ったが、それは囁くような声だった。

「やめてくれ」とグランテールが言った。そうして、二人は濡れて淫らなキスをしていた。「僕にさせてくれる？」と彼は尋ねた。 

「君にさせる？」アンジョルラスは声を詰まらせる。 

グランテールはうなずく。「僕にさせてくれるかい？ほら、その」そして、グランテールは実演するかのようにアンジョルラスの脚の間に太ももを押し付けた。 

アンジョルラスは息を呑み、グランテールの肩に顔を埋め、シャツの薄手の綿が彼のうめき声を少しでも和らげてくれることを願った。なぜなら、神よ、気持ちがよかったからだ。彼は足を反らして腰をピクピクさせた。 

「アンジョルラス？」

彼はうなずく。紅潮した顔は、柔らかい綿と硬い筋肉にしっかりと埋まっている。「お願いだ」アンジョルラスはやっとのことで言った。 

グランテールはまたもやそれに応じた。片方の手でアンジョルラスの腰を強く握り、もう片方の手で彼の脇腹を強く熱く巡らせた。「ああ、アンジョルラス」と彼は言うと、さらに押し付けてきた。グランテールのコックの硬い熱を腰に感じる前に、その快楽がアンジョルラスを狂わせた。 

彼はうめき声をあげた。グランテールは震えるような息を吐いて、彼を引き寄せた。 

グランテールの太ももを脚の間に挟んで、彼のペニスが彼の腰にしっかりと密着していると、アンジョルラスは前に出たくなる衝動に抗えず、シャツを強く握りしめ、呻き声をあげ、腰をぐいぐいと揺らした。 

こんなに快楽を感じたことは一度もない。 

確かに、確かに、今、彼は触れることを許されている。いずれにしても、彼の自制心は失われ、粉々に砕け散り、引き裂かれ、窓から放り出され、二度と見ることはできない。そして、彼は大胆なので、（そしてグランテールがセクシーだったので）、彼はグランテールのシャツを引っ張り、シャツが脱がされるまで留め金を引っ張った。そうすると、彼の手の下にグランテールの皮膚があった。 

グランテールはその感触にうめき声を上げた−−素晴らしく、酔わせるような声だった。彼はアンジョルラスの髪に指を絡ませて頭を後ろに引き寄せてキスをした。アンジョルラスに唇を合わせながら、「くそ」と彼は言った。「ファック、ファック、アンジョルラス、ああ、神よ」

アンジョルラスは確かにその気持ちを理解している。もうイきそうだ。もし正気であれば、その速さに恥ずかしさを感じるかもしれない。だが、今はもっと欲しいということと、これが多幸感で、グランテールであるということしか考えられなかった。 

そして確かに、確かに、もし彼が手を伸ばせば、大して変わらないだろうが−−もし彼が感じれば、確かにそれは許されるだろう。今、二人はアンジョルラスの扉に押し付けられている。そうして彼はグランテールのズボンの中に手を滑り込ませた−−グランテールは息を呑み、うめき声を上げ、彼のキスはより一層、取り散らかした、より必死なものになっていった。そしてアンジョルラスは手をグランテールのペニスに巻き付けて、そして−− 

そして、グランテールは彼の手をペニスで犯して、アンジョルラスの頬から首にかけて雑なキスをした。彼がアンジョルラスをあまりに近くまで抱きしめるので、肋骨にヒビが入るかと思ったが、大丈夫だった。グランテールがイくと、彼はアンジョルラスの肩に、痛くなるほどの強さで噛み付いた。

アンジョルラスはグランテールの呼吸が適度なほどに遅くなるのを、ほとんど辛抱強く待った。彼はグランテールのズボンから手を取り出した。グランテールの種でベトベトに濡れている。 「これは…」

グランテールは膝をついた。 

「グランテール？」アンジョルラスは声を荒げて尋ねた。 

「やらせてくれ」グランテールはもう一度言った。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールが何をしたいのかわからなかったが、自分もそうしたいと思っていることはわかっていた。「わかった」

そして、グランテールはアンジョルラスのズボンの前を解いて、近寄ってきて、股間の隙間に顔を埋めた。彼はただの人間だったから、もう死にそうだった。

グランテールの口が彼のペニスと交わると、アンジョルラスは息を呑んだ。それは……それは最も純粋な形での快楽、まさにエクスタシーだった。彼は自分が何かを話していることをわかっていたが、自分の口から出てくる言葉を何も理解していなかった。「グランテール、グランテール」以外の言葉は。彼の瞳はとっくに閉ざされていた。

長くは続かない。喘ぎ声をあげながら、グランテールの口の中でイってしまった。グランテールがパリの街で最も才能のある男であることを実感した。彼が少し回復した後で、アンジョルラスはそう言うと、グランテールは笑った。 

「親愛なる首領からこれほどの賞賛を受けるとは思っていなかった」と彼は言った。「僕はショックを受けている」

アンジョルラスもショックを受けていた。だが、別の理由からだ。彼はグランテールの肩をつかんで、彼を立ち上がらせた。二人が同じ高さになると、疲れと近くにいたいという欲求に屈し、腕をグランテールの腰に巻きつけ、彼に体重を預けた。 

グランテールは、ほとんどヒステリーに近い笑い声を漏らしたが、それは柔らかく、優しいものだった。「このような努力の後で、君が近くにいてくれるとは思わなかった」

アンジョルラスはグランテールのシャツの匂いを吸い込んだ。 「それで期待していたのか？」

彼は凍りついた。「僕は−−」

「僕はそうだった。不思議に思っていた。君のことを」

グランテールはゆっくりと息を吐き出し、リラックスした。「君は僕をダメにするよ。覚えておけよ」

「うーん」アンジョルラスはグランテールにもう一度キスをしたかったが、頭を上げられなかった。

グランテールはアンジョルラスの髪をかき乱した。「疲れているようだな、アポロン。神々は眠るのか？」

「僕が神であれば」アンジョルラスはあくびをしながら言った。「そうしたら、確かに、すぐに眠るかな」

「もちろん」 しばらくの間、二人はお互いを支えにして一緒にその場所で動かないでいた。その後、グランテールは引き離した。アンジョルラスは悲しくなった。「僕は……君を寝かすべきかな？」と彼は尋ねた。 

アンジョルラスはそうしたくないと思った。「僕と寝所を共にしてくれるなら」

グランテールの頰はピンク色に染まった。 「よろしい」と彼は言った。「君がそれで良いのなら」

「それがいい」アンジョルラスは彼の手を取って、寝室に連れて行った。 

二人はズボンとシャツを脱いだ。アンジョルラスはグランテールの姿を見ないようにしていたが、結局成功しなかった。グランテールが気付いた時の表情を見れば、彼は気にしていないようだった。 

ベッドで二人は一緒に横になる。アンジョルラスは寝巻きを着ていたが、グランテールは何も着ていなかった。 

「君は驚きに満ちた男だな」アンジョルラスが眠りかけているとき、グランテールはつぶやいた。 

アンジョルラスはグランテールの肩に頭を乗せ、腰に腕を巻きつけた。グランテールはアンジョルラスを今までにないほど近くに抱きしめている。「そうだろうか？」とアンジョルラスは尋ねたけれど、それは彼自身の耳にも、ひどく眠そうで、不正確なものに聞こえた。 

「そうだよ」とグランテールは言った。 

アンジョルラスは「どういうところが？」のようなことをかろうじて言った。

グランテールは静かに笑った。アンジョルラスは彼が笑うのを、自分の頰の下で感じることができた。「それについては、朝に話し合おう」グランテールは言った。「君はもう寝ているからな」

アンジョルラスはそれに反論して、まだ眠っていないと言おうとしたが、そう言い始める前に、すっかり眠りに落ちてしまった。

（了）


End file.
